1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gramophone or phonograph record player, and more particularly to a toy-like record player having a movable body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various toys are known having therein a miniature gramophone device; such as talking dolls or animals, talking cars and musical vehicles. The incorporation of such a gramophone device into the body of a toy makes the construction of such a toy rather complex, and moreover it is difficult to provide for sound reproduction of any substantial length or variety.
A further such toy-like gramophone device is described in U.K. Pat. No. 1 145 550. This device comprises a pair of guide rails formed on a special gramophone record member, a vehicle body having wheels to be guided by the rails, a spiral sound groove formed between the guide rails on the record member, and a cartridge member connected to the vehicle body and operative to reproduce sound recorded in the sound groove on the record member.
With this device, where the gauge of the guide rails is fairly large, it may be possible to reproduce sound for a reasonably long time. However, it is required to provide the special record member with the two projecting guide rails, for each different sound to be reproduced. It is not possible to reproduce conventional disc records as now on the market, because such records lack the guide rails.